pony's life
by TheOutsidersANDWarriorCatGirk
Summary: Pony get's a girl and the gang has trouble seeing him show his love.
1. Author note

Pony's first love i will be writing it soon i need a few ideas and a good name suggests

i got sooo faaar

Mellisa

Cidney

caliey

cat

Help please idk if there any good BUT i kown you guys ar smart and trust worthy to help me name this girl and im going to give you her description :) Im going to put her name as mellisa for now..

Mellisa: Long dark brown hair with Honey carlmel swirls at the end with blue/gray eyes she's shy sweet loves to read and wach moives kind

Typical outfit for so to be named girl:

Black blouse

Gray hoodie

Blue jeans (Skinny cause there hand me downs for older sis Taylor)

Black conveare

Tell me what you think :)


	2. Chapter 1

Pony's life

Well me and my girlfriend mellisa have been dating for a while and the gang still doesn't known. "Pony when I will meet them I want to tell them" Mellisa begged. "When I think they're ready Mella tonight if you want to" I offered. "Yes, oh yes" she cheered happily and she danced off to her 2hr class. I took my time to get there and wondered how they'd react. When I got to my world history class I spaced out I sat next to some socs in world history. One soc kept poking me in the side with his finger until I fell out of my chair."Mr. Curtis are you ok" said "I'm ok" I said plainly. I meet mellisa after school and walked her to my house."You sure you want to do this mella" I asked worried. "Yes they need known" she snapped and I gripped her face and we kissed for the first time. It felt like forever until Dal walked out the door and the gang followed and stared in amazement. "Wow pone what's up with the broad "Steve said stilled shocked. "She's my girlfriend you jack ass not some broad" I yelled. Then Steve's fist mashed with my nose I yelped in surprise. Dally had picked Steve up by the shirt and snapped his fist at him. Dal was protective of me and Johnnycakes a lot. Soda hauled me to my feet my nose was gushing blood. Dal gave me his shirt to stop the blood and I stared at his 12 pack wishing I had that. Mella was fussing over me and wishing I'd lie down and Steve and soda were arguing. "Soda give him a break I guess I asked for it" I begged. "No you were standing up to his smart ass mouth" Dal replied for Soda. "Look I got to go baby I be back later to hang out with you "Mellisa said softly. "Ok, I will miss you though" I whispered in her ear. She chuckled and I grabbed her and pulled her down for a kiss her lips moved with mine so softly and fast. Darry faked coughed to say to break it up Soda shot him a look Mellisa left to go home. Two-bit whistled loudly and Dal cheered. "Look pone I don't want you to get hurt "Darry said "I won't Dar trust me " I mumbled.

Dal was still not wearing a shirt (I had to he's just so hot) when Sylvia walked through the door and hugged Dal."Hey babe "Sylvia said "Hi Sylvia" Dal hissed she turned to me and asked to talk to me outside.

I gave Dal a look he just stared down at his feet. "So, Pony I was wondering if you were planning on dating that one chick for long" She asked."Um yeah" I said trying to keep all hints of anger out of my voice.

Then she did the unthinkable and shoved me on the side of the house and shoved her hand down my pants and jerked my dick. I yelped in shock and pain."Get the fuck off me Sylvia" I screamed then she forced her lips on mine."GET OFF ME SYLVIA" I shouted then the gang ran onto the porch. And Dal pulled her off of me I just ran off I looked so weak I didn't want to face them. I heard footsteps behind me I turned around to see the one and only Dallas Winston I stopped running. "I looked so pathetic Dal I looked so weak" I cried he sat next to me and rubbed my back."I known shrimp Sylvia a tricky one don't let her make you feel bad or weak" Dal whispered in my ear. I rembeared her jerking my thing and I couldn't shake the violated feeling.


	3. Chapter 2

I and Dal sat there for a while. "Why'd she choose me Dal" I asked slightly begging." Cause Mellisa and she don't get along; and Sylvia likes you _a lot" _Dal answered with a few spots dripping with anger.

"Let's get home kiddo "He said while messing up my hair."Got it _hood"_ I hissed with a grin and ran while he chased me with a grin ear to ear.

I ran like there was no tomorrow and when I reached the house soda hugged me tighter then a squid. Then Dal caught up with me and picked me up bridal style. "Put me down you greaser" I growled and he get snorted. He sat on a chair and put me over his knee. "Am I a hood now" He growled "Yep and you always will be" I growled back with a grin. I saw him pull his hand back and I froze. Will he really do it I thought then I squirmed free and ran to the living room. When he turned around the find me I tackled him to the ground. Then I noticed the gang was watching. Dal and I rolled around on the living room floor.

Dal accidently ripped my shirt while I was trying to flip over him but it didn't work. "Dam pony's got a six pack over night" Steve yelled they all stared at my bare chest. No wonder Sylvia wanted a piece of that Soda whistled. I blushed and looked down at my shoes. "Sorry buddy didn't mean to rip off your shirt" Dal apologized "It's ok" I said blushing.

It was about 5pm I still didn't have a shirt they were all dirty. Mellisa walked in and she gasped. "When did you have a six pack pony" She asked amazed "For a while now" I said shyly. I forgot the gang was watching and I grabbed her face and smashed are lips together. Are lips moved softly together and I moved my hands lower.

Then I heard a courses of oh's and I saw the gang there. Then Darry 'coughed' and we broke up the kiss I felt proud but mellisa on the other hand was embarrassed. "Wow who knew pony could score big" Steve said. I got so mad I lunged at him I threw him on the floor and we threw punches. This was nothing like the play fight me and Dal had earlier I kick him and he got me pinned down. He punched me in the nose and I think he broke some of my ribs. Then the accidently knocked a vase over on me while throwing a punch. Shards of glass went everywhere in my face and arms. The guys were still too surprised to react. Steve stopped and I cried in pain. Mellisa was the only one not still in shock she kneeled down next to my face and started picking out glass then Dally joined her. "Stop moving pone if you want all the glass out" Dal snapped "S...sorry" I whimpered. Steve and the gang stayed back expect Soda and Darry. "Pone stay awake until we know you don't have a concussion" Soda whispered softy. Once they got all the glass out they set me on the couch. I had bandages everywhere on me and I had indeed broken 2 ribs. The whole gang stayed but Steve Mellisa was crying I wanted to calm her but I couldn't wake up I was so tried. I think she slapped Steve earlier cause I heard him yell ow and a sound of a hand slapping skin.

When I woke up I was still on the couch Dal was in the arm chair and Soda and Darry were in Darryl's room. Two-bit and Johnny was in mine and Soda's room. I up and almost stepped on Steve so he did stay I tripped on the empty beer bottle he had in his hand. No one woke up besides Dal. "Stop making so much noise Soda" He mumbled and fell back asleep. I peaked in Mom's and dad's room and there was mellisa curled in a ball above the blankets. I climbed on the bed and put my hands on her waist. She gasped and turned around when she did I pecked her on the lips. "Hey babe" I said with a wink I pulled her on top of me and I started to kiss her softly. I started to get rougher and rougher as we keep kissing I felt eye staring at me. I looked up and saw Darry staring at us with a smile. "Mella may I speak to pony for a minute" Darry asked politely. "Sure" Mellisa said with a smile.

"Pony don't go to fast with her or you will get hurt" Darry begged

"I known Darry we went going to do anything we were just kissing" I told Darry. "I know pone but kissing can turn in to something more I know how it feels" Darry said softly. "Ok me and mella will slow things down a bit" I promised "Thanks for understanding" Darry Sighed.

I just smiled and nodded the rest of the gang besides Steve was up and eating food Darry made. I grabbed a plate for me and Mellisa to share and put some of the eggs and hash browns on the plate. I sat in a chair and Mellisa sat on my lap and we both had different forks but I don't care. We ate it all and the others just stared at me. "What's your guys problems cant I love my girl without you guys staring at me" I asked. They all just stared and looked embarrassed "No bub it just you said you weren't into girl like a month ago then you meet Mellisa" Dal started. "And you still not wearing a shirt show off" Steve growled "Well shut it bud he looks cute without it" Mellisa snapped. Steve looked pissed I glared at him. "Shut up" Steve grumbled.

We all sat around the living room and watched the TV I got bored so me and Mellisa went for a walk. We went to the park and I walked her to her house then back to the park. I sat on the swing until I felt someone push me to the ground.

Sorry for get and just mix ups I t 1:00 AND IM TRIED sorry for misspells! Hope you liked it and I will write more I love Dallas and Johnny I can't space to far or Dam auto correct will fix it :/ cya (If you write negative review Wait don't even both cause I don't read them )


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I looked up and saw 5 socs standing there. I got scared I could feel the sweat dripping down my back flooding my shirt. A few of them held me down they didn't talk much but sneer at me. A blonde guy bob (A real jerk if I say) took a knife and sliced my WHOLE back open.

When they thought I was near dead they left. I tried to get up but fail and cause more blood to gush out. Because most of the cuts where on my back side I layed on my stomach. I layed there and waited for someone to find me and help the unbearable pain stop. I heard footsteps after and a few minutes.

"Mellisa isn't that Ponyboy?" A soft voice said.

"Yes he doesn't look good we need to get his brothers now." Mellisa said in a low voice.

Mellisa and her friend left to get my brothers I was alone once again. I felt like I was stuck here forever alone I hated the feeling I wanted to feel no pain no loneliness. I heard fast and hard footsteps. By the sounds of it, it was Darry or Dally I hoped it was Dally because Darry would just yell at me. I heard a sharp voice. I couldn't make out what he said though. But it was for sure Dal I felt him touch my back.

Dally picked me up and carried me to the house and I heard Mellisa and her soften voiced friends follow. I heard Dal kick open the door and a round of gasp follow.

Any one's pov

Dal set pony on the couch and marched to the first aid kit.

"Dal, we need to take him to the hospital." Johnny's quiet voice barked surprisingly loud

Ok guys that's it for tonight and I want to let all of you guys know I love the negative comments your helping my fix my writing that all I want. I still am in school in a 7th grader we actually are going over writing starting Monday so I'm sorry I'm writing for the fun of it and I enjoy it.


	5. Chapter 4

We got to the hospital fast Dal was still holding Ponyboy he carried him in and two-bit looked for a nurse.

"This boy needs a doctor!" yelled Steve I guesses he was a little angry.

I plopped down in to a chair Two-bit and Steve followed Dal was pacing around while the doc took pony to a room. I almost forgot Mellisa and her friend Sherrie were here. When I felt a light tap on my shoulder.

'Where is the restroom around here?" She asked.

"Umm around the Conner to the left." I mumbled.

Was she a looker she had soft pretty Black hair Gray soft eyes. She sure wasn't a greaser she was wearing soft pink blouse with white shoes. I mean I would kiss her if she ever gave me the chance. I couldn't tell her though she would go straight to her boyfriend Randy Anderson him and his other girlfriend. What was her name Marcia or something? Any way he would come after me faster than a car but I mean she is a rare one. You don't see black hair like that a lot. Mellisa was talking or more of him comforting her. Dallas Winston was comforting someone I was so lost. I mean this guy a hood from New York I watched his brush her hair back with his big hand.

Pony's pov

Where am I? I asked myself I must be in the hospital the light cream wallpaper gave it away. I wanted to see Mellisa so I called the nurse back.

"I need to see Mellisa Hanks please" I asked half begging.

"Sure, sweet heart!" She partly yelled.

Mellisa and the gang walked through the door .Steve and Two-bit were pushing each other until Dal shove them both to the door when they knocked Mellisa over. Mellisa got up and walked over to me and we kissed. I mean like forever until I saw Dal give a glare and I let go I guess he needs to talk to me.

"Guys can I talk to Pony _alone?" _ Dal asked

"Sure Dalo!" Two-bit said and dal smacked him on the head.

I chuckled until me and Dal was alone. Are convocation wasn't much but he said was going to get me out of here by tomorrow night.

I was let out the next day I need to stay in bed for a few days until my cuts heal up a little. I was so tried Soda had to carry me to be room. I tripped every time I tried to walk the next few days I guess my legs are a little weak. I need to work out more I muttered to myself then Steve poked his head in my room and then swung it back out. I guess he was looking for soda then I looked to see what time it was and it was almost 1:00pm. Urg they hired me a babysitter when I'm 14 unbelievable I got up and luckily I didn't trip but I did have a killer head ache. I walked into the kitchen unaware that Dal, Two-bit and Steve were sitting at the table along with Johnny.

"Someone forget his pants?" Steve teased.

"Leave him alone he's been sick and he is tired!" Snapped Johnny pretty loud for his quietness.

Steve turned around clearly mad I think he's got some anger issues and swung his fist. But before Steve could hit him Dal leaped in front of his fist so it wouldn't hit Johnny. Johnny had his eyes shut closed tight Two-bit 's eyed were wider than mine and then I passed out I sank into dark soft peace.

POV of Two-bit

I sat there staring at them no one hit Dallas Winston or you got a broken nose. Trust me I learned from my mistakes. But then I heard a large _kuuthamp and then a giant whack. _ Think Dal smacked Steve and he fell. Then I looked over at Ponyboy and he was lying on the ground. I think we stressed him out too much.

"Look what you god dam dumb asses did now" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

I ran over to him and knelt beside him I felt them stare at me. I looked up when I felt some one beside me. It was Johnny Dal was getting ready to beat up Steve. I knocked him on the floored and grabbed Steve's ankle and pulled him down.

"Can't you shit head see we have enough to deal with right now!" It wasn't me who yelled that but Johnny.

Ok that a wrap I sorry for mix up and spelling errors Its kind of late.


End file.
